Donald and DouglasThe Deputation
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A double feature of Thomas stories starts with two new engines, Donald and Douglas arriving on Sodor, and having trouble with a break van. Later, Percy is asked to tell Sir Topham Hatt to keep Donald and Douglas.
1. Donald and Douglas

**A double feature of Thomas stories, consisting of "Donald and Douglas" and "The Deputation(which was requested by tate310) Both episodes are from Season 2. Enjoy and comment.**

**DONALD AND DOUGLAS**

Donald and Douglas are twins, and had arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt, but only one engine was expected.

Both engines caused confusion, so Sir Topham Hatt gave them numbers, Donald **9**, and Douglas **10**. Sir Topham Hatt was planning to send one of them back to Scotland.

There was a break van in the yard that had taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always went wrong when he had to take it out. His trains were late, and Sir Topham Hatt blamed him.

Donald was angry. He bumped the break van very crossly.

"You're a knuckled nuisance." he said. "It's to leave you behind I'd be wanting"

"You can't!" said the break van. "I'm essential."  
"Are you?" blurted out Donald. "You're nothing but trouble! Take this instead!" He bumped the break van even harder than before.

"Ow!" cried the van.

"You want more!" yelled Donald.

"No!"

"Then behave."

The van behaved better after that, until Donald had an accident. The rails were very slippery and Donald couldn't stop in time, and crashed into a signal box! Sir Topham Hatt was most annoyed.

"I am very disappointed Donald. I wasn't expecting this to happen. I had decided to keep you and send Douglas back, but I might as well send you back.

"Please sir, don't send me back!" cried Donald.

"Don't get your hopes out. You have destroyed the signal box, and it will need to be repaired. Now James will have to do the goods work, while you have your tender mended. He won't like that at all!"

Sir Topham Hatt was right. James liked working, but he didn't like having to do Donald's work as wekll as his own. He grumbled dreadfully about it.

"I heard once that you crashed into some tar wagons!" laughed Douglas.

Gordon and Henry chuckled.

"SHUT UP!" yelled James. "It's not funny!" He didn't like to be reminded of his own accident, and puffed crossly away.

"James is cross!" snickered the spiteful break van. "We'll try to make him even more cross!"

"Hold back!" giggled the freight cars to each other.

James was exhausted when he reached Edward's station. Luckily, Douglas was there.

"Help me up the hill please!" panted James, "these freight cars are playing tricks!"

"We'll show them!" said Douglas.

Slowly but surely, the snorting engines forced the freight cars up the hill, but James was losing steam.

"I can't do it, I can't do it!" he panted

"Leave it to me!" shouted Douglas.

The conductor was anxious.

"Go steady! The van is breaking!"

Just then, a loud snap was heard. The van was in pieces.

Edward came to clear the mess. Sir Topham Hatt was on board.

"I might have known it was Douglas." he said.

Edward smiled.

"Douglas was grand sir!" he said. "James had no steam left, but Douglas helped him and worked hard enough for three. I heard it from my yard as I was shunting."

"Two would have been enough." said Sir Topham Hatt. "I want to be fair Douglas, but I don't know what to do."

Sir Topham Hatt was thinking about which engine to send back, but that's another story.


	2. The Deputation

**Part 2 of our Thomas double feature features the Season 2 story "The Deputation" Enjoy and comment.**

**THE DEPUTATION**

Snow came early to the Island of Sodor. It was heavier than usual.

Most engines hate snow, but Donald and Douglas, being from a snowy region of Scotland, loved it. They were coupled back to back with a van between their tenders and a snowplow on front.

The snow was easy to move most times, but sometimes larger snowdrifts took longer. They then came to the largest snowdrift of all. They began to move the snow when suddenly came a muffled "Help!"

"It's Henry!" cried Douglas. "Don't worry Henry, we'll soon have you out!

Henry was very greatful, but when he arrived back in the shed, he saw all was not well.

"Sir Topham Hatt plans to send us back!" said the twins.

"It's a shame!" said Percy.

"All over a broken signalbox!" grumbled Gordon.

"That spiteful break van too!" added James. "Good riddance, that's what I'll say!"

"They were splendid in the snow!" added Henry.

"It isn't fair!" James complained. They all agreed that something had to be done, but none knew what.

Percy decided to talk to Edward about it.

"What you need Percy, is a deputation."

Percy ran back quickly to tell the news.

"Edward says we need a deputation!"

Gordon was shocked.

"What is a deputation?" asked Henry.

"A deputation is when engines tell Sir Topham Hatt what's wrong." said Percy.

Everyone went silent. Nobody spoke during the silence, until it was then, that Gordon had an idea.

"I propose!" he said, "that Percy will be our, um, disputation."

Percy was worried.

"Why me?!" whined Percy.

"Don't worry!" said Henry. "It's easy!"

Percy puffed off.

"Hello Percy!" said Sir Topham Hatt. "What brings you here?"

"Edward told me that I needed a deputation."

"Against who?"

"Donald and Douglas sir. Please let them stay! They saved Henry from the snow. Plus if you send them back, they'll be turned into scrap!"

Sir Topham Hatt thought about it for a very long time.

"We'll see."

Later, Sir Topham Hatt spoke to the engines.

"I have received a deputation from Percy regarding Donald and Douglas."

The twins became nervous.

"I have decided to give both of you new coats of paint.

The twins smilled.

"Does this mean we get to stay?" they asked.

"Yes."

All the engines whistled loudly and proudly. It was official. The twins were here to stay!


End file.
